The Way You Look Tonight
by EloraCooper4
Summary: Collins remembers Angel and a beautiful night they shared together.


Note: I don't own RENT or this song. I must thank "My Best Friend's Wedding" for showing me this song. There are many versions of it, but I like Frankie so I chose his version. Also thanks to "the Princess Bride" for giving me a line. This is for my Pop.

A drink in hand. The lights dimmed low. Classic tunes whispering from the radio. He knew that she should be there with him. Her body melding with his. His breaths tickling her neck. Their finger intertwined. They shared many nights like this one, raindrops pricking at the window. Muted thunder rolling in the distance. Now she was gone. But whenever it would rain, whenever he felt like listening to the old standards…he fell into the habit of remembering.

_Someday when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look--tonight._

Angel popped out of the bathroom wearing a slinky black dress. It was covered in sequence making her shimmer as she moved. She leaned against one of the many pillars in the apartment and winked at Collins who was grading papers.

"Hey there handsome." Angel said in a sultry tone her lips staying apart slightly, accenting her deep red lipstick.

Collins looked up at the sound of her voice, "Oh…wow." He managed to say.

"You like?" She asked holding out her arms to give him a better look at the dress, "Took me forever."

"Uh…Oh yeah…I like." Collins mumbled still struggling to form coherent sentences.

Angel smiled deeply and glanced out the window, "It's starting to rain…dance with me?" She asked turning on the radio a Frank Sinatra song just starting up.

"How could I say no…to you…and Frank Sinatra?" Collins chuckled dropping his papers on the ground. He would deal with them later, he went over to Angel and put his hands on her waist.

She extended her arms to rest on his shoulders.

Collins kissed her temple gently pushing away the black strands of her wig. "You look amazing."

Oh, but your lovely,  
With your smile so warm,  
And your cheek so soft,  
There is nothing for me, but to love you...  
Just the way you look--tonight.

The song had changed minutes ago, but Angel and Collins were still dancing.

"I love you." Collins whispered in her ear.

Angel pulled back to show him her smile, "And I love you." He cupped her face gently with his larger hand. Turning her head slightly she kissed his hand.

Collins slipped his fingers under a thick dress strap slipping it down over Angel's shoulder. Feeling Angel shiver under his touch, he leaned his head down to kiss her exposed skin. Suddenly, he took a quick step back.

"Baby…what's wrong?" Angel asked with a frown.

Collins stared at her shoulder for a moment in silence. Part of him wanted to cry like a baby. To lock himself into the bathroom and not come out until the next morning. Angel batted her eyelashes until she glanced over at her shoulder.

"Oh." She whispered remembering what she had found that morning. Angel took a step towards the bathroom, "We don't have to-"

Collins stopped her from walking away from him. That was something he couldn't stand. He kissed Angel's first lesion.

_  
With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart.  
And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose...  
It touches my foolish heart._

Collins carried Angel to their bed, she held onto his shoulders as he lay her down. Pulling him down to her she whispered, "You know…this doesn't mean…" She stopped her words by kissing Collins. His lips more enticing than the works she needed to say.

"I know." Collins mumbled back as he regained control of his mouth, "I know." He kissed her neck biting lightly on the skin there.

Angel closed her eyes and leaned her head back, "Would you listen to me if I told you something?"

"Don't I always?" Collins asked pulling himself up to face her, eye to eye.

Angel giggled wrinkling her nose, "Not always, baby. Remember that time I told you to put out the garbage? After we had that horrible casserole? You forgot…remember how nice the apartment smelled after that?"

Collins sighed deeply and pushed Angel's shoulder down to the bed pinning her, "You're never going to let that go, will you?" He asked dangling his lips above hers.

She reached up ever so slightly until they kissed, "Nope." Angel whispered with a devilish smirk. "But seriously love…" She kissed his cheek slipping her lips across his skin, "I love you…and not a thing can take that away. Even if I'm not with you…"

"Don't say that." Collins muttered his eyes feeling heavy.

Angel pressed her fingertip to Collins' lips, "Let me say it. Our love is something…meant to last. I don't know what's beyond this world. But I know that where ever it is, I'll be waiting there. And when we meet again our love will continue forever on. Like they say… death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while." She replaced her finger with her mouth, kissing him once again.

Collins nodded holding back some tears that were forming in his eyes. "None of that tonight." Angel whispered to him, "I hate seeing you cry."

Collins looked down at her, the top half of her dress was now gathered at her waist. The black wig was discarded leaving her natural hair behind. Her deep brown eyes gazed up at him hopeful. But wasn't just her looks that amazed him, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Collins questioned.

Angel smiled contently looking so calm and dignified, "You might have mentioned it. Come here." She whispered to him huskily.

_Lovely-- Never ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm,  
Won't you please arrange it?  
Because I love you...  
Just the way you look tonight._

They gathered their breaths, holding onto each other tightly.

"Remind me to wear that dress more often." Angel panted a smile still on her face.

Collins wiped the sweat off of Angel's forehead, "Believe me…I will. You know…I don't think there's an outfit I love more of yours than that black dress."

"Truthfully?" Angel asked interested, as there were so many options for him to choose from.

"Truthfully." Collins nodded finally regaining his composure again, "I do love your Santa suit. And your lovely tights. But I gotta say that dress was gorgeous."

"Thank you." Angel muttered a slight blush returning to her skin tone.

Collins grinned, "Of cours,e baby." His eyes glanced at the lesion on her shoulder, but he turned back to look at her eyes. Those gorgeous eyes. And then her naked skin. "Actually I think I might take back what I said."

"Oh really?" Angel asked rolling out from under Collins and cuddling with her pillow.

"Yup." Collins said slipped up beside Angel to hug her from behind. "I think I like this outfit the best."

Angel laughed, her whole body shaking against Collins' body, "My birthday suit?"

"Oh yeah." Collins muttered resting his head right at the back of Angel's neck, "A more beautiful form has never been known. Forget all of those naked Greek dude statues…you take the cake, baby."

"I'm glad. And, at least, I have all of my limbs intact." Angel commented closing her eyes.

Collins wrapped his arms tighter around her, "I would love you still if they weren't."

"What if I had one leg and couldn't wear those tights you alluded to earlier?" Angel asked loving to tease him.

Collins bit his lip, "Hmm…decisions." He was quite fond of teasing her back. Angel rolled over and slapped his shoulder giggling. Collins fended off her slap and then said, "Tights, skirts, pants, missing limbs…I'm not so picky. If it's you," He pressed his hand to her heart, "Then…you're beautiful." Glancing over at the lesion on her shoulder he nodded, "You're beautiful."

Angel breathed in deeply, gratitude and love on her face. She leaned up to kiss him.

Oh lovely-- don't you ever change.  
keep that breathless charm,  
Wont you please arrange it?  
Because I love you...  
Just the way you look tonight.

"That was ol' Blue Eyes with 'The Way You Look Tonight'." The disc jockey explained.

Collins reached out and turned off the radio. He was alone now. The empty bed testified to that. As did silent room. Collins missed her like hell, everyone knew that. But there were nights when the oldies came on…he would remember the beauty that was Angel. The beauty that was their love. Perhaps there wasn't a God, but just in case there was, Collins thanked Him every time that song came on. Even if they only had eleven months, they found true love. And that was enough._  
_

After all their love wasn't gone. Only delayed.

just the way you look...tonight.


End file.
